sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Deadly Six
– grupa sześciu złych Zeti, pojawiająca się w grze Sonic Lost World. Są jednymi z głównych antagonistów w grze. Podobnie jak inni Zeti zamieszkują Lost Hex. W trakcie wydarzeń z Sonic Lost World Deadly Six musieli współpracować z Doktorem Eggmanem, który zmuszał ich do posłuszeństwa, za pomocą Kakofonicznej Muszli. Kiedy Sonic pozbył się przedmiotu, Zeti wyzwolili się spod kontroli Doktora Eggmana. Następnie zamierzali zemścić się na naukowcu i niebieskim jeżu, wysysając energię ze świata, ale zostali ostatecznie pokonani. Historia Przeszłość Wiele lat przed wydarzeniami z gry Sonic Lost World, Mistrz Zik założył grupę Deadly Six. Wśród niej znalazł się jego ostatni uczeń - Zavok, oraz czterech innych Zeti: Zazz, Zomom, Zeena i Zor. Sonic Lost World Deadly Six natknęli się w pewnym momencie na Doktora Eggmana. Naukowiec zniewolił ich przy użyciu Kakofonicznej Muszli, osłabiającej zdolności Zavoka i jego towarzyszy. Deadly Six byli zmuszeni służyć Eggmanowi, pomagając w planach podboju świata m.in. przy łapaniu zwierzątek do zasilania armii badników. Nauczono ich również budowania robotów. Kiedy w Lost Hex zjawił się Sonic, członkowie Deadly Six zaczęli być wysyłani w celu powstrzymania niebieskiego jeża. Zazz zaatakował Sonica w Windy Hill, a Zomom w Desert Ruins. Obaj jednak zawiedli, więc Eggman postanowił ukarać Deadly Six za ich niekompetencję. Wtedy jednak Sonic wytrącił doktorowi Kakofoniczną Muszlę z dłoni, dzięki czemu Deadly Six byli wolni od jego kontroli. Złoczyńcy dokonali na Eggmanie zemsty i niemal go zabili. Po tym jak Eggman uciekł z Soniciem, Deadly Six przejęli kontrolę nad badnikami i całym arsenałem doktora. Planowali wykorzystać jego Ekstraktor do pozbawienia świata całej energii życiowej, która uczyniłaby ich niewyobrażalnie potężnymi. Próbowali również zniszczyć Sonica i Eggmana. Mistrz Zik zaatakował jeża w Tropical Coast, a Zeena we Frozen Factory. Gdy jeż wkraczał do Silent Forest, Zavok planował złapać go w kapsułę-pułapkę, aby przerobić go na robota. Jednak zamiast tego pojmali Tailsa. Zavok mimo wszystko postanowił zrobotyzować lisa. Zor zaatakował natomiast Sonica w Silent Forest, a sam Zavok stawił mu czoła w Sky Road. Po porażce, Zavok postanowił natychmiast uczynić z Tailsa robota, aby ostatecznie pokonać Sonica. Kiedy Sonic i Eggman przechodzili przez Lava Mountain, zaatakowali ich Zazz i Zomom. Zniszczyli oni wiszący most nad lawą i niemal doprowadzili do śmierci Eggmana. Zik dołączył się potem do Zazza i Zomoma, aby zaatakować osamotnionego Sonica. Trzej Zeti zostali jednak pokonani. Zavok, Zor i Zeena próbowali przeciągnąć Sonica na swoją stronę, a gdy ten odmówił, wysłali do walki zrobotyzowanego Tailsa. Lis jednak tylko udawał robota i skierował swój ogień w kierunku Deadly Six. Sonic wykorzystał okazję i pokonał ostatnich Zeti jednego po drugim. Pokonani Deadly Six nie stanowili już zagrożenia dla świata Sonica. Członkowie Galeria Deadly Six koncept.png|Szkic koncepcyjny SLW Deadly Six promo 1.png|Pierwszy artwork ukazujący sylwetki Deadly Six SLW Deadly Six promo 2.png|Drugi artwork ukazujący sylwetki Deadly Six DeadlySix.png|Artwork Ciekawostki * Jak na złoczyńców z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, Deadly Six są wyjątkowo kolorowi. * Członkowie Deadly Six posiadają kilka cech wspólnych: każdy posiada pewną ilość rogów, różnokolorowe ciało (dwa główne kolory są podzielone w pasie, przy czym dół jest zazwyczaj czarny, a górna część tułowia posiada inny kolor), a także włosy (poza Zomomem). * Zavok i Zeena to jedyni członkowie Deadly Six, których imiona nie są wspomniane w Sonic Lost World. * Nazwa Deadly Six pojawiła się w grze Sonic Lost World tylko raz, kiedy Eggman przedstawił jej członków Sonicowi. W późniejszych etapach gry funkcjonowała nazwa Zeti. * Deadly Six są podobni do innych, mitycznych istot (jak Chaos), nad którymi Eggman próbuje przejąć kontrolę, ale nie udaje mu się to. Jest jednak pewna różnica: poprzednie istoty współpracowały z Eggmanem przez większość gry i zdradzały go dopiero pod koniec, podczas gdy Deadly Six wymykają się spod kontroli już na początku. * Mimo bycia przedstawionymi jako kolorowi złoczyńcy, Deadly Six posuwają się do jednych z najbardziej brutalnych gróźb w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Wprost mówią o śmierci, zabijaniu i całkowitym zniszczeniu świata. de:Die Schrecklichen Sechs en:Deadly Six Kategoria:Organizacje